Talk:Fiendish Heritage (3.5e Feat)
Bonus Feat? You shouldn't ever be able to take a feat that immediately gives you another bonus feat. Especially a bonus Tome feat! Surgo 12:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... holy crap is that a bad level 15 idea. It completely erases the cost of this feat. "Hey, I'm level 15, I'll take Fiendish Heritage and then another feat for free!- TarkisFlux 16:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that fiend feats scale in no way to the character's level. I understand that this might be a little too powerful, but I want to make this a somewhat customizable feat, and I thought that would be a somewhat decent idea. Do you guys have any suggestions? --Johnnya4344 18:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::A lot of the fiend feats do scale -- they just do so subtly, not explicitly. Surgo 18:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: All you need to do now is allow the feat to be taken multiple times, and then do the Dark Chaos shuffle! XD --Ghostwheel 19:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Suggestions: you could give them another higher level spell, you could make the previous selected spell at-will, you could give them greater teleport as a fiend, you could give them a chance of summoning a fiend. - TarkisFlux 23:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wouldn't that basically just be a slightly more restricted fiend feat? Idkwhatmynameis 00:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It would be more powerful, but you could offer basic access to a sphere. If you needed to limit it you could change it so that it could not be stacked with other things which grant sphere access or offer it at some fraction of your character level (3/4, 1/2), or both. -- Jota 00:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I kind of like the feat as it is now. It would be pretty neat to try it out if I was still in 3.5e. One question, though (and this is because I didn't play too much 3.5e before switching to 4e)... what's a tome feat? Oops, forgot to sign my post... sorry... --Only one truth prevails! -Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) 01:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::"Tome Feats" are feats from the Tome series, i.e. Tome of Necromancy/Tome of Fiends/Races of War/Dungeonomicon, or feats which are similar in nature to those. They almost always have either lasting benefits that you care about even at higher levels (i.e., Fiend feats like Large Size and Huge Size, which give you bonuses to Str/Con/natty armor due to increased size category) or scale to give you new abilities at certain levels (such as the Combat feats, which give you more benefits when you get higher BAB). :::::::::The thing that people are making noise about is that this feat gave scaling benefits like Combat feats, and the +16 ability also gave a Fiend feat - which are supposed to *already* have scaling benefits. That doesn't appear to be the case anymore. --Quantumboost 23:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: And now the feat has evolved from "FREE FEAT" to "True Strike every round, lol". --TK 10:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::TK, the DM has to approve the spell. If the DM approves true strike, thats their own fault. Johnnya4344 10:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: The extra feat has to go. Why not just call the feat Bonus Feat? I think that replacing that with a spell is an excellent idea. ... Oooo, and if you really want the theme of this to be demonic, maybe make the extra spell a low-level demon summon?--Teh Storm 21:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Low-level summoning is not good at 10th level, and is worthless, even as a swift action, at 15th level. But why would Product of Infernal Dalliance need to be made better? It's a wizard-level feat on its own already, with all the stuff the subtypes give you. Why does it need a scaling substitute? --IGTN 21:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC)